Of McGonagall's Desk and Broom Cupboards
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: I’m sure you may have noticed that I am male,and I’m pretty sure that I mentioned that Sirius is a‘he'.But that didn't stop a certain part of my anatomy from reacting' -KISSING SCENE HAS BEEN ADDED. ENJOY!


**Wow, this took ages :)  
Please review, I'll love you forever :) Umm, I have added a kissing scene for all those who requested one- hope you like it! Remember to review! It starts after the 'xXx' in the middle... **

Someone up there hates me. I'm sure of it. My life is in ruins. My life is in _absolute _ruins. All because of one Sirius Black. And all his fan-girls. I don't know where Sirius gets his ideas from. It worries me because normal people don't have crazy, moronic ideas like he does. And he always, _always _absolutely has to get me involved. Why? Well, I certainly have no clue. He just seems to find endless amusement in my misery. Yes, I know, this is _supposed_ to be my best friend. You don't even want to know what he did. Seriously, believe me. That dog put my honour and integrity on the line. And best friends just don't do that to you.

And yes, I did say that you probably don't want to know what he did. But, I'm going to tell you anyway. It started out as a normal Monday morning; well as normal as a Monday morning can be with friends like the ones I have, i.e. James Potter a.k.a Prongs, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail and the current bane of my existence, Sirius Black a.k.a Padfoot. A normal Monday morning, therefore, consists of flying essays, yells of 'Wormtail, get your lazy arse up otherwise I'll tell Moaning Myrtle which dormitory you stay in', and finding one's pair of socks underneath James' bed. Once Wormtail had finally gotten up, we left the dormitory with me in the lead. My stomach was rumbling and my throat was dry- this was Sirius' fault; why, the night before, he had thought it funny to spike my food with a spell which would allow me to chew and swallow it, but wouldn't allow it to enter my Digestive system, consequently leaving me hungry. However, me being me, didn't say anything, deciding not dignify his stupidity with a response. Which is a bit ironic, as I am the stupid one around here, along with his fan-girls of course, for falling in love with him. Wow. Shock. I'm sure you may have noticed that I am male, and I'm pretty sure that I mentioned that Sirius is a 'he'. Yes, well, that apparently didn't make any difference to a very obvious part of my anatomy, which passed messages to my brain and now my head is all muddled up. Again, I blame Sirius. My Monday was almost perfect, and then all went awry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black, eldest son of the Black family, decided it would enjoyable (for him, of course) to convince his fan club to – believe it or not - kidnap me. Yes, I _did _just say kidnap. Well, that's Sirius for you. And, that isn't the end of it. He had me tied up and then locked in McGonagall's classroom. I repeat, _McGonagall's _classroom. I swear that boy has a death wish.

So there I was, lying on top of McGonagall's desk, when Sirius Black decides to grace me with his magical, magnificent, majestic presence. You can detect the sarcasm there, right? He sweeps into the room, his robes billowing around him, making me go weak at the knees; and that was the only time I was glad to be lying on the desk. His eyes are a glorious maelstrom of emotions and colours; full of greys and silvers, light blues and dark blues, dark greens and browns. These eyes are and always will be my ultimate downfall, my reason for living, my light in the dark. Wow, that sounded cheesy. And at that time, these striking eyes are focused intensely on me. Someone up there really _does _hate me. Sirius walks towards me, his hips swinging ever so slightly; not enough to be called exaggerated, but certainly enough to make me drool. His tongue flicks out suddenly and quickly, wetting his soft lips. Damn it, I had wanted to jump him so badly; I had even forgotten where I was and what the consequences would be if we were caught. I hate the power that boy has over me, it's simply dangerous. And the sad thing was, he knew this.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius whispers softly, coming up to stand by the desk I am situated on. He smirks as he stares down at me with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Sirius! What the hell is going on? Why have some of your freakin' crazy fan- girls tied me up and left me here? What are you going to do?" I ask him, irritated.

His smirk becomes more pronounced as he opens his lovely mouth to answer. "Well, well, Remus, aren't we a bit impatient today?"

I swear, I almost growled at him. The bloody boy is unbelievably infuriating. Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a baby... Actually, scarily enough, that could have happened, with the parents he's got. "Just tell me. Now. You can't just do this to me. What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, love. It's what's wrong with you that really matters right now."

"Oh wow, thanks for the compliment." Merlin, he really knows how to boost my self esteem, doesn't he? Sirius chuckles softly, his eyes twinkling. Ahhh, damn it, the power of the eyes.

I had been so enraptured by his eyes and his lips, I hadn't even noticed him inching closer and closer towards me, until he was sitting on the desk by my hips. Did I mention how large McGonagall's desk is? Sirius thinks it's because she needs room to 'do the nasty' and strangely enough, James agrees. I struggle uncomfortably at his closeness, the bonds around my hands and feet suddenly feeling way too tight. My face flares up as I feel a hand on my thigh. Oh my _God_, what is he _doing_? His hand stays there, soft but firm.

"What- what are you doing? Sirius?" My voice shakes. It might be because I'm worried about what he's doing. It might be because he's supposed to be straight and straight boys do not put their hands on other men's thighs. But it's probably because a certain part of my anatomy, which I believe I have mentioned before, has reacted –shall we say- rather perkily.

And Sirius Black doesn't seem to be quite as oblivious as we once thought. At least, with regard to matters like this i.e. anything remotely sexual or violent. "I believe you have a small problem..."

I thrash about even more violently, getting irate very quickly when my hair falls into my eyes and stays there. I stop struggling, distracted. I hate it; _absolutely _hate it when my hair gets in my eyes. It is the most irritating thing ever, apart from Sirius of course. I twist my mouth, blowing upwards, trying to get rid of the loose strand of hair, when Sirius places a hand over my mouth. Immediately my attention is diverted and I suddenly have to concentrate on trying not to lick his hand. I'm _so_ glad I actually have some semblance of self control. My eyes are wide and staring into his, and I see a transformation take place in his eyes. They turn from gleeful, cheeky and mischievous to soft, kind and caring. I blink in shock. The many colours in his eyes shift and change very subtly in colour and then suddenly his eyes are lighter and calmer. His smirk tones down to a genuine smile and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I like it like that." He says quietly, gesturing to the hair still in my eyes. "You look absolutely adorable."

My mind seems to freeze; and let me tell you, that rarely ever happens to Remus Lupin. _He called me adorable. Straight boys don't do that!_

Sirius' smile grows when he sees my shocked and slightly terrified face. I can tell he really wants to laugh- and _oh my God _if he does, I am going to kill him.

He lifts up a hand and slowly brushes the strand away, tucking it behind my ear. I no longer try to struggle. How can one possibly even _think_ when Sirius Black has just touched one in a very non-platonic way?

And that's when I feel it. The hand that was so peacefully resting on my thigh moves.

Upwards.

I swallow, my voice thick, as I choke out his name, trying to get him to stop. This could ruin our entire friendship. For all I know, this could just be another one of his elaborate pranks designed to insult and humiliate the poor victim. His hand thankfully trails around the area of high maintenance and travels up my chest. My poor heart. It thuds hard and loud and fast; my pulse sky-rocketing as the hand reaches my heart and stays there. My eyes flutter shut as Sirius' head comes to rest over my heart. He listens to every beat it makes with the most endearing look of concentration set in his beautiful face.

"Sirius..." I breathe, when my throat finally unblocks and I can find the words to speak. "What are you doing?" It is asked this time in a resigned tone, as I come to terms with what we are doing. It is the most amazing feeling and I feel like I could stay like this for my entire life.

And that's when things start to go wrong.

Professor McGonagall, as we soon manage to discover, is an extremely light sleeper, as to be expected in a school full of terrible truants and devious delinquents such as Sirius and James. She enters her beloved classroom, with her wand lit in front of her. Her hair is, as always, tied up in a tight bun and she is wearing a light pink flowery night gown. Well, that's something I'm not going to forget anytime soon. Her jaw drops as soon as she sees us, which is a sign. A sign that we need to get out of here. "What on earth are you boys doing in here?!" She demands of us angrily. Her lips curl in, going extremely thin. This is yet another sign. A sign telling us that are in so much trouble that no amount of begging, pleading and on Sirius' part, proposing, will get us out of it.

I try to get up, stupidly forgetting that I'm currently tied up and in no position to move. Henceforth, I fall, landing on my tush. Don't tell anyone I said that. That, unfortunately, is when she realises that I am tied up, which leads her to her next question.

"Mr Black and Mr Lupin, what were you doing in here?" This time it is asked with suspicion and I have a pretty good guess as to what she is thinking about. "You two must know, that any inappropriate activity-"

Sirius snorts. Oh great, get us into more trouble why don't you. McGonagall's nostrils flare. Her eyes dig into Sirius like daggers. Merlin, I'm surprised he hasn't started proposing already. She clears her throat and then continues. "... Any inappropriate activity should take place in a private place. Not in my classroom! Now, Mr Black, please untie Mr Lupin and get back to your dorms, right now. I am also taking twenty points off the both of you for this. Don't do it again."

Of course, at the prospect of losing Gryffindor forty points, Sirius falls to knees. "Oh _noooo_, Minnie, _please _don't! I beg of you, don't do this to me! Otherwise you won't find me alive tomorrow! You know how James gets when I lose Gryffindor points! C'mon Remus, you tell her!"

I stay silent, opting to choose the sensible option and not get involved, therefore not losing us further house points. McGonagall moves back slightly as Sirius shuffles towards her on his knees, trying desperately to regain the house points he lost. "No, Mr Black. That is my final word. Back to your dorms now."

Sirius stands up, wiping off the imaginary dirt on his shoulders and comes towards me, intending to untie me. He kneels down in front of me and whispers, "Hows about we take a little detour?"

I shake my head vigorously. "_No_." I reinforce.

He raises an eyebrow as if telling me to stop being silly and do what he says. I shake my head again, glaring at him. Sirius shrugs and smirks. "You asked for it." He mutters.

Sirius turns around to smile at our head of year. "I can't seem to undo the bonds. I'll just carry him."

"Hurry up, Black. If you're not out in a minute I will take away a further 10 points from the both of you."

Sirius leaps into action, standing up swiftly and then lifting me up and flinging me over his shoulder. I smother a gasp as I feel his arms wrap securely around me. He struts out the room in an exaggerated fashion, so exaggerated that I can tell by the way he is moving. Once we are out of earshot I start with a lecture.

"Sirius Black, what the _hell _is **wrong **with you?! Don't you have _any _common sense?! Untie me NOW! This is completely wrong! Do you even know what you are doing? And seriously, getting your fan club to kidnap me?! I sleep in the same dorm as you, why can't you talk to me then?"

I stop to take a breath. Sirius stays completely silent, but judging by the slight movement of his shoulders, I can tell he is laughing. "Stop laughing!" I almost yell, trying to show him how serious this is and that if what he did to me tonight was a farce, he was fucking badly with my emotions. I smack my fist into his back, again trying to get the message through to Sirius' impenetrable brain. "Argh!" I am about to launch into another tirade of anger, when the daft dog actually has the indecency to shove me in a broom cupboard. I trip over my own tied up feet and land awkwardly, so that a bucket on the top shelf falls down. And lands on my head.

He climbs in after me, chuckling at my annoyance. "Aww, you are so cute."

"I am _not _cute!" I reply angrily, my face warming up. "Now answer my questions."

"Alright then..." he says huskily. He sits in front of me, consequently invading my personal bubble. Not that I minded. He leans closer, his warm breath ghosting over my lips. I mirror him without my consent and we are almost nose to nose.

My heart is pounding so hard, it feels like it will burst out of my chest at any moment. My hands start shaking, my lips are trembling, my skin is burning and my head is throbbing. I realise there and then that _only_ Sirius can induce these reactions in me. And the strange thing is, I like it. I like the fact that only _he _can do this to me. I like the fact that I'm his and always will be his. And I am hoping that maybe, just _maybe _he feels the same way too.

xXx

I almost jump out of my skin as I feel his lips trail down my neck. My breath catches in my throat and my eyes roll back in my head. I can feel his breath skidding over my neck and his lips come into contact with my collarbone. A spark lights up in the bottom of my stomach and sends a warm tingling feeling all over my body. The soft lips make their way back my neck and glideddown my jaw. And suddenly it doesn't matter that I am tied up and in a cramped broom cupboard with Sirius Black. His breath ghosts over my parted lips again and I almost pass out. Kissing Sirius Black was bloody frustrating- especially since I have no sense of direction right now and we keep banging noses.

And then our lips connect. My heart stops for a millisecond and my brain implodes. Sirius' fingers dive into my hair and _god damn it- _if only I could get to his. His lips mould against mine as if they were made specifically for me. The spark at the bottom of my belly seems to explode and the flames engulf me, spreading to every single part of me. I shiver (and it's not a bad one) and move forward, trying to get as close to him as possible. The kiss is **wild **and open-mouthed and almost _crazy_. It is something, I see now, that the both of us have craved for such a long time now. Our tongues are fighting for dominance, swiping the roofs of each other's mouths and trailing along teeth. Our breaths are mingling and mixing, driving me mad. Sirius' arms are wrapped around me tightly, the only thing separating us being my tied up hands and our clothes. Obviously that wasn't working for him, as he pulled away reluctantly. Without a word he unties my bonds, staring at me all the while. Sirius' eyes are almost glowing in dark, boring relentlessly into mine.

And then he whispers...

_"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be touched," _his hand comes up to cup my cheek, _"but **you** are an exception."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being caught twice was never good, especially by the same person. I can safely say that I have never hopped or jumped as fast in my life as I did on that Monday night.

In Hindsight, I can see that maybe my life _isn't_ all that ruined, as even though my prefect status has been threatened and my reputation is on the line, I still have one thing I didn't have before.

The love of Sirius Black.


End file.
